


Календарик

by alllegory



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22134958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alllegory/pseuds/alllegory
Summary: Облака Роршаха, жизнь, собранная из чёрно-белых негативов, и оранжевые птицы, не попавшие в кадр.
Kudos: 2





	Календарик

**Author's Note:**

  * For [q_ello](https://archiveofourown.org/users/q_ello/gifts).



Будильник сработает через пять часов, три минуты и сколько-то там секунд. Проспать нельзя: будь у Сайко толстый ежедневник, куда записываются достижения, все очень, очень, очень важные дела и события в её жизни, на завтрашнем числе значилось бы «начало работы следователем по гулям». Это была бы единственная запись среди всех страниц за все двадцать лет — что-то вроде материального доказательства бесполезности Йонебаяши Сайко, что-то вроде синонима фразы «[подставить нужное имя] предала собственная мать». Рот кривится в подобии улыбки: это не то, к чему можно привыкнуть. 

Йонебаяши мысленно зачёркивает «не» — она сможет.

Сайко не считает про себя пушистых овечек, чтобы быстрее уснуть, вместо этого включает ноутбук — на экране всего две вкладки: какая-то второсортная седзё-манга и статистика смертности следователей CCG. Цифры не радуют, правда, Йонебаяши не уверена, что её бы порадовало хоть что-нибудь, отличное от нуля. Мать же всё время повторяет, что она поймала за хвост удачу. Если и так, то у Сайко только перо [чинные ножи, воткнутые] в ладони. 

Йонебаяши ёжится — сквозит. 

За открытым окном город и зной представляют собой сцеплённые неодимовые магниты.

Цветные блики карусели мажут по глазам, в дрожащих пальцах тает дешёвое мороженое, в голове раз за разом повторяются слова, что она не обязана работать в CCG. Сайко растерянно смотрит на мягкого, улыбчивого Сасаки Хайсе, который мог бы быть её наставником. Но не будет. 

На заявлении об уходе из управления она расписывается куда охотнее, чем на документе с согласием на операцию по вживлению куинке. Этого неожиданно оказывается вполне достаточно для того, чтобы её все оставили в покое. Брату, как всегда, абсолютно всё равно; поток упрёков матери быстро прерывается единственной фразой, что деньги от CCG будут поступать по-прежнему.

Сайко разбирает уже собранный чемодан и учится готовить коктейли.

В баре скучно; Сайко отвлекается на секунду от прохождения уровня и невольно цепляется взглядом за три силуэта в окне, смутно узнаёт: кажется, она уже встречала их в академии. Отчуждённая манера держаться; несколько скованные движения; яркие рыжие волосы. 

На секунду ей чудятся сгорбленные под грузом ответственности ранее прямые плечи; искривлённая линия губ и запачканные кровью руки; расплющенные об серую стену оранжевые птицы. Сайко встряхивает головой — это всё только чудится, конечно же — и снова возвращается к игре, нажимая на «play».

***

Раньше Урие затыкал наушниками невыносимый шум, в который складывались голоса и смех, сейчас же — могильную тишину. 

В первом случае это помогало, во втором, разумеется, нет.

Находиться в доме одному — это уже не радость, как прежде, а совершенно невозможная вещь; Куки захлопывает дверь и неосознанно идёт по знакомому, привычному пути. По той же привычке он чуть не заходит в :re, по той же привычке чуть не делает вид, что он не с этой странной Муцуки, не с этим надоедливым Сасаки, не с… Рука, тянущаяся к дверной ручке, замирает.

«Хорошо хоть не кладбище: это было бы чересчур» стынет в груди, когда Урие резко разворачивается. Заходит он в первое попавшее заведение, ничем не напоминающее :re, садится за барную стойку, заказывает кофе, который явно получится отвратительным. (Куки думает, что всё равно ничего хорошего не заслуживает; не после того, как не смог спасти Ширазу). 

На лице Сайко — дежурная улыбка. 

Кофе остывает; Урие смотрит на забытый кем-то календарик с изображением неба. Сайко, за компанию, тоже: в конце концов, это занятие ничем не хуже какого-либо другого — чем-то даже напоминает импровизированный тест Роршаха, только вместо клякс — белая вата облаков, торчащая из небесных прорех. Урие видит смерть, Йонебаяши — большого слона с воздушными шариками.

В жизни Сайко на данный момент — грязная столешница бара, консоль и равнодушие окружающих.

Боль, как и оранжевые птицы, в кадр не попала.


End file.
